Left to Die for a Third Time
by JayStar420
Summary: A man by the name of Ethan Geoff White just found out about the start of the apocalypse, he's a casual baseball player who has a wife and 3 young children, he meets 3 new other survivors (WIP) and find out about them along with the zombies, and monsters in his state of Colorado. Will he have what it takes to save himself, friends and family from the infected outbreak?
1. A start of a fresh disaster & The separa

**Chapter 1**

The Start Of a Fresh Disaster.

I woke up from a state of headache in my messy bed and woke up to see 12:13 PM on the clock, oh shit, I thought to myself I must have slept real late, Amanda my wife would have been pissed. My sons Jimmy and Larry who were only 8 and 13 were on the floor when I got out of my room, my wife was cooking dinner and my daughter Annie was playing with her dolls. I'm surprised they didn't notice that my ass was up so late. I noticed there was a lot of smoke coming out of our neighbor's house. I went to investigate so I went outside my black and white house, and quietly did so. When all of a sudden a man was facing towards my front lawn, I quietly creeped up on him to see blood coming out of his mouth while he turned to look up at the sky, his head appeared somewhat bald, he was a bit pale and moved his hands in a creepingly manner, I better call the police I thought to myself.

"Sir do I need to call an ambulance?" I asked him, then he turned around and what I saw was intense, a man's whose mouth and face was covered in blood, his teeth were grotesque and yellow, something was wrong with his eyes they were all yellow and white like they had some sort of cataract. He was wearing black pants that looked like they were ripped up by some wild animal like a raccoon or something, his grey shirt was dripping dark red blood, couldn't tell if it was his or another person's blood but I was freaked the fuck out. The man or creature, whatever the fuck it was let out a snarl like some animal and then came towards me.

"Stay the fuck away from me" I demanded to the thing, I went to another neighbor's house and saw a pipe, it was all rusty but it should do the trick I thought to myself, the creature came towards me and grabbed me on the shoulders, I kicked it in it's knee and pushed it with my hands to the ground and let out a whack on the head, it took 5 hits until the fucker dropped dead on the ground, his teeth were damaged, he was missing an eye, and some brain matter oozed with blood went on the fresh green grass.

 **Chapter 2.**

 **The Separation**

My saggy jeans were brushed with my hands from all the dirt and some fresh blood.

"Oh shit, my family!" I said out loud, suddenly I saw a really big yellow truck come towards my house "C.E.D.A" the truck was labeled "Civil Emergency and Defence Agency", what the hell could they want with this household, in addition a bunch of cop cars and ambulances came in the side of the road as well. A bunch of guys in yellow and green hazmat suits came into my family's house. They started coming into my house for no reason I chose to investigate, but I had to stay quiet because I didn't know if they could be carrying a weapon. I saw them pick up my family outside.

"Let go of me" Said Amanda, when suddenly she started puking blood and her fingers got all twitchy as she leaned forward, she turned her head back up with blood in her mouth, and started biting one of the men.

"SHOOT THE BITCH, GET HER OFF ME" said the hazmat man, when another hazmat man put a bullet in both my wife and the man who was bitten.

'NO!" I screamed in agony and started to cry.

"Grab the last 3, those kids and load em up in trunk" said one of the hazmat men. My kids started screaming and panicking, "MOMMY, DADDY" screamed Annie.

"I want back in my home" Said Jimmy. I couldn't stand seeing my family being held hostage by these mongrels. All of a sudden my kids were thrown in a glass seal inside the huge truck as if they were apart of some airborne virus.

"HEY!" I screamed at the truck when my kids and the rest of the hazmat suited men disappeared into the truck leaving the two corpses behind. I cried and then went up to kiss Amanda's body who was lying dead on the floor with blood and paleness.

"I love you baby" I told her, despite her not moving.


	2. New Places and Disasterous Places

Chapter 3.

New Faces and Disastrous Places

I scurried back into my home to see if anything was out of the ordinary, my family was destroyed or taken I thought to myself, this is obviously a bad dream, I should go back in bed, I rummaged through the drors and found nothing out of the ordinary, my old white socks, black baseball cap with white written in it, my grey stopwatch given by my dad, a couple of grey and blue jackets, a photo frame of me with my light brown jacket, neat brown short hair, black and white sneakers, black hat, my legs were facing slanted in a pose ready to swing what was in my hand, a grey aluminum baseball bat i've had since i was 15. That got me thinking, I could use that thing in a time like this, I just remembered where I put my old friend, the bat must still be tucked in the basement. I walked to the leading door of the basement, it was dark, so I put my left hand on the side of the wall and slowly creeped it up and touched the switch, I turned it on but it was surprisingly dry. As the lights spurred on I saw a bunch of old dusty cobwebs, dismembered doll parts layed on the brown, dirty floor.

"This place hasn't been cleaned in months" I said to myself, I walked up to a silver looking chest box to find comic books, a vacuum cleaner, a teddy bear with one button as an eye, and my aluminum baseball bat. I grabbed it and went back upstairs, I creeped up to the kitchen of my house which had black and white aluminum tiles on the floor, a wooden dining table with a glass vase and plant, and went to pick up the family phone, but nothing worked, everything was clearly disconnected. I had to drive my car, a white ford focus all the way to Longton, a city in Colorado. I had a map in the back of my car, which could lead me there. A couple of weeks ago there were reports of people all across the country acting weird and rather ill, they named it "The Green Flu", I didn't know shit about it but I presumed it was another hoax by the government or the mainstream media to scare us gullible Americans, boy was I wrong, now my friends and family are in danger and I don't know how to stop this. After about 3 miles of driving I realized I was running low on gas, I assumed I needed to find the nearest gas station, luckily I pulled over to find one that was semi local, but it looked all runned down, I assumed it couldn't hurt to try to scavenge some gas. I opened the door of my car and stepped out to find some dark red blood on the grey concrete floor, it obviously wasn't a pleasant site, but I needed the gas and quick, I picked up a red gas can and walked back over to my grey Ford, I lifted up the top, and accidentally spilled some gas.

"Ah shit!" I then banged my hand on the car in agony when all of a sudden I heard a running noise, it was coming from inside the gas station store crammed with candy bars, magazines, and rusty tires outside. I creeped into the inside of the store and slowly opened up the glass door, I then slowly reached for my bat in my bag, and decided to investigate the noise, I bet it was one of those infected fuckers. I creeped up to a figure who was rather short, he was wearing a light blue jacket with stripes on it, navy green sandals, grey rugged pants, and he had dark black straight hair. I didn't hesitate to kill him, I lifted up my bat and all of a sudden the figure turned around.

"Oh shit, dude don't kill me I'm not a zombie, I'm just a fellow survivor looking for shit."

"Zombies? And I suppose ghosts and fairies are real too." I sarcastically exclaimed.

"I don't know, but listen, all we know is that those things are around here and we are in danger, stick with me and we'll be safe."

"Alright", I said.

"My family is in danger, my wife turned and is dead, and my kids were captured by C.E.D.A." I exclaimed.

"Shit, dude, sorry to hear that, I bet we can find them though, names Kyle Kyong, nice to meet you, and you are?" Asked the Asian-American man.

"Ethan, Ethan Geoff White".

"Well Ethan, I saw you fill up your car back there, I bet if you let me drive I can take you to some helpful hotspots, and we can find more survivors, just remember stay close, those fuckers like attention and can come in groups, I've also heard of other shit besides zombies, but let's just get to the chase."

"Sure, let's go". Me and Kyle went outside when all of a sudden we saw another zombie appear, Kyle took out his crowbar and I pulled out my baseball bat, I kicked the zombie in the knee, followed by Kyle stabbing him behind his skull. Then the zombie's corpse laid down on the grey concrete, the zombie was wearing a white plain shirt with now blood on it, he had raven black hair, brown rugged pants, his face was almost purpleish and white, and he had a brown wallet in his pocket,I decided to pick through it and grabbed 20 bucks.

"Hell yeah, not sure if money can really help in the apocalypse though" I said. Without hesitation, we ran back into the car and I decided to let Kyle drive.

"So kid, what's your story in all of this?" I asked

"Oh, well I was working at my job as a computer programer in my office, when some co-worker thought he had diarrhea or some shit, haha no pun intended, but the sorry bastard started puking his brains out in the bathroom, they let him take 3 days off, when he returned he was way worse, he started throwing coffee mugs and pencils and clipboards all over the floor, my boss David tried to back him off but he was attacked by him. First the bastard clawed his face, then he bit David's ear off."

"Holy shit". I said.

"What did they do to stop him?" I asked.

"I forgot, they put a screwdriver in the back of his neck, after that all hell broke lose and people started turning left and right. I read up on comic books and sci-fi horror movies about this kind of shit, I always loved the horror and sci-fi genre". Kyle exclaimed.

"Okay but what's that have to do with this?" I asked.

"Well obviously these infected are zombies, and in most movies zombies shouldn't run that fast, but these fuckers are quick, it seems the movies lied."

I chuckled at that.

It was after sunset and we could tell we needed to find a place and quick, Kyle pointed at a mall, it had CEDA signs written all over it.

"Well it couldn't hurt to try" He said.


	3. The Goth

Chapter 4:

The Goth

Once me and Kyle chose to investigate the mall, we instantly noticed how shut down it was, a vast dark void inside, glass bulbs of glass were shattered on the rusty tiled floor, kiosks and other shops were locked in and dark. "Where do you think the other survivors have held out? I don't suppose this place is a masterpiece" I exclaimed. Kyle didn't respond. I noticed an old torn dusty newspaper on one of the benches, it read

"Outbreak reports started in the East Coast, 2 weeks in the Southern county, Colorado the latest report."

"Well, I guess all hell broke loose now, huh?" I asked in a shaken like voice.

"Oh shit" I screamed as I noticed the dry concrete fall over my head, I closed my eyes and put my knuckles over my head in a scared manor. The drywall fell on the floor in crumbles, we noticed termites coming out of the wall.

"What the fuck?" Kyle added. We heard distant snarling in the far distance of the dark voided area, we saw glowing yellow eyes.

"Fuck it's them!" I shouted. The infected individuals clearly were attracted to the noise of the concrete falling or me shouting.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" Kyle shouted, we rushed to the nearest escalator and put our hands over the glass sides and ran up. As the infected came closer we noticed a vent we could climb in, it had an unknown passage of wherever it lead, but we had to take chances.

"Up there!" I explained in a cautious manner. I jumped and opened the top of the vent off as Kyle gave me a boost.

"Shit, dude they're on our tail!." Kyle spoke nervously. I crawled my way into the vent and pulled him up, we were relieved to find out we didn't become zombie chow just then. We stopped when we saw light coming from a room underneath one of the vents.

"Shit, think we can slide down there?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"Better than starving crammed up in here." He sarcastically answered.

"Could I use your crowbar?" I pleaded. He then handed me the crowbar and I pried the vent open, then I slowly pushed the vent avoiding any noise, I slid down and then Kyle was next. He shoved the vent back to being closed again. We realized that the room seemed pretty safe, the floor was yellow, the walls were brown with tons of writing in pen on them, the leading and entrance door were steel, they were red, yellow and silver, the end door seemed barricaded and the sign read DEAD END. It was written in black.

"This must be one of those safe houses they've been talking about." Kyle exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Since the supposed outbreak, there have been sightings and reports all over the country to create rooms that are designed to be sealed from any harm especially from the infected." Kyle explained. "They are usually loaded with guns, ammo, food, water, and first aid kits to make sure the survivors are kept healthy and safe."

"So if that's true then there must be-" I noticed all sorts of supplies in the right hand corner, first aid kit, three water bottles, two tin cans with possibly containing edible food, ammo, and two guns, being a small caliber pistol and a desert eagle.

I looked in the left hand corner of the room laid out was a bag it looked like it had seen better days but it was a light shade of green, it was noticeably dark green but looked like it had faced over time. I walked over to the bag was large on closer inspection and it looked rather funny looking. I undid the clip and opened the bag. I peeked inside and saw that there was two gun holsters inside the bag. I took them out of the bag and looked over at Kyle. I then felt someone poke my back, I quickly spon around clutching my crowbar ready to attack. When i turned around i saw someone holding a pistol at me. Kyle who had already picked up the magnum had all read loaded the gun and was now pointing it at her with a concerned look on his face. This person appeared to be a slender but tall looking female, she had long blonde hair, hazel blue eyes, everything she wore was in dark black, black sneakers with pink stripes, she was wearing a black bureau, a short black top which exposed her belly, and a short black and white striped skirt, purple leggings, she had black lipstick, mascara, and nail polish which also glittered in silver, she seemed to carry a handbag that was black and red, with some sort of machete in the back. The girl seemed to be somewhat in her mid twenties I presumed.

"Who the hell are you people?" She demanded in a scared but angry voice with a British accent.

"We could say the same about you." I said in an annoyed voice. I tightened my grip on my crowbar. I looked at Kyle who had lowered his gun and shook his head.

"There is no point in killing each other." he said softly. I looked at him and loosened the grip on the crowbar before letting it drop on to the floor. The woman looked confused at why we would make our selfs so open to attack so easily. "Well everyone is dieing and we may possibly be the only ones alive." he said again in a soft voice. I was wondering how he was so claim at a time like this.

"Well I do see you're point in that one." she said slipping her pistol into her bag before taking out a small bottle of water and lightly taking a sip from it. She then took off her bureau, dusted it off then put it back on closed her eyes, opened them back up and let out a sigh before her introduction. "Serena Jane Evans". She told us "Just call me by my first name Serena." She said before sighing again.

"I'm Ethan and this is Kyle." I introduced ourselves. "Ethan Geoff White is my full name, but you can call me Eth if you want but please call me Ethan." I said in a humorous way.

"Kyle Kyong, it's a Korean last name, I don't speak Korean but my parents sure did, but that's besides the point." He exclaimed.

"Right, now what's our story in all this?" Serena carefully asked.

"Well I don't know how to put this, it's been a bad day." I exclaimed in a soft and sad voice.

"Well haven't we all had a bad day?" She sarcastically said.

"You see, I woke up three days ago and it was a massive shit storm, I thought it was just a bad dream but I thought wrong, first I noticed smoke outside my neighbor's house so I chose to investigate, when one of those fuckers came after me I had no choice but to bash its brains in with a pipe. After that, my wife turned and a bunch of hazmat fuckers captured my kids. I went to a gas station and met Kyle, then to this mall.

"Sounds like more than a rough start" She softly said. She walked over to me and rubbed my back in circle motions to claim me down.

"Oh some guy got infected in my office so they had to put the poor bastard down, then me and Ethan met up at a gas station and I decided to go to a mall." Kyle explained to her.

"So tell us, what's your story in all of this?" I politely asked. She turned to the side and hesitated. I could tell she obviously wasn't interested when all of a sudden.

"Alright then." She annoyingly said.

"Well about 2 weeks ago, my flight to Colorado was scheduled all the way from the U.K., ironically, this was all when the infection started to happen, once I got off my boyfriend and I were booked to this nearby hotel. About five hours later after I went shopping I pulled my car into the hotel and picked up the groceries. I slowly opened up the door to our room number and what I saw was horrifying, it was my boyfriend dead on the floor, his green and white vest torn apart with his skin ripped open and his intestines hanging out, there was blood on the brown floor, the TV was all static. And my god what I saw in the dark right hand corner was beyond anything I've ever seen before, it was one of the monsters, it appeared to be crouched down in a slanted position like some cat, it was covered in dark red blood, it's jeans were slightly ripped and it had pale ruggish skin like some alligator. It was wearing a dark blue hoodie which covered its face, it had duct tape over it's jeans and wrists, it had ruggish hands with very pointy claws, I could tell it wanted to kill me next. As it got into its pouncing position, it let out the loudest snarl I've ever heard and went right across the room, I got up, screamed and shut the door. I panicked as I heard it try and claw open the door, I looked for the most nearby weapon I could, luckily I came across a machete which my boyfriend would keep during hunting trips, I slowly opened the door back up and kicked the creature, it looked at me with a cold expression despite not having eyes. Its teeth started to grin and it crouched down and scratched me on the leg which left a deep vertical wound, I ached in pain then finally threw my machete at the creature and it landed in its heart, killing it. I had to find a nearby bandage to patch myself up, I thought I was gonna turn but luckily I didn't, after I killed the thing, I noticed the entire hotel was nearly empty, I decided to come to this nearby mall right here, eventually finding my way to this safe house."

After that thorough explanation she then pulled down her right legging, revealing she had been wearing a bandage. I pondered about this about how she was still alive and what kept her from turning, so I finally asked.

"Hey if you were attacked by one of those things why didn't you turn?" I questioned to her.

"Hell if I know, I suppose we must be immune, ah fuck it." She let that sink in.


End file.
